The little Picnic
by TobiGB
Summary: Jeri, Takato, and Sasori have a little Picnic that is until an unexpected gust shows up.


GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with my third one-shot! This time it's Sasori, Takato, and Jeri.

Jeri: This sounds like fun don't it guys?

Sasori: why yes it dose Jeri.

Takato: I can't wait for it to start.

GB: Great! Sasori put the poison blade away.

Sasori: (Puts the blade back in his cloak)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon nor the characters that appear in this story.

GB: Well time to get this show on the road.

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Shinjuku, and Takato Matsuki was standing in the park with his Digimon Partner Guilmon.

"Takatomon I'm hungry" Guilmon moaned as he rubbed his stomach while it groaned.

"Relax buddy Jeri will get here soon with the food for the picnic" Takato said trying to reassure him.

"Dose that thing always think with his stomach?" Sasori said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Sasori hated to wait and he hated to keep others waiting, but with Jeri he would wait for her no matter what. He did hate the fact that he had to wait while listening to the red dinosaur digimon moan that he's hungry.

It was Jeri's idea for them to have a picnic because she thought it would be a good way for her, Takato, and Sasori to become great friends.

"I'm sorry Sasorimon I'm just hungry" Guilmon said to the puppet man.

"Do you remember the little talk we had about you calling me that?" Sasori said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah I remember" Guilmon said looking at him.

"Then why do you keep calling me that then?" Sasori growled with annoyance.

"I thought that you might grow to like it" Guilmon explained to him.

"Well I won't so stop calling me that!" Sasori said to the red dinosaur.

"He guys we're here sorry we're late!" Jeri screamed running up to them with the picnic basket in her hands.

"This is going to be fun you guys!" Calumon said floating beside her with a big smile on his face.

"That's ok you don't have anything to be sorry for I don't mind waiting." Sasori said with a little calm smile on his face.

"Really? I was always told that you hated to wait or keep others waiting." Takato said to the Akatsuki member.

"Don't believe everything you hear" Sasori said to goggle head.

"Well come on you guys lets go!" Jeri said as she led them to a clearing in the park.

The others followed her to the area where they were going to have their little picnic.

"So that little guy is my target this shouldn't even be too hard" Said a shadowy figure as he watched the group before him.

_*Picnic area*_

"This looks like a nice spot you guys." Jeri said as they stopped and a nice clearing.

"Dose this mean we can eat now?" Guilmon said as he sought down on the ground.

"Not yet we have to set everything up first." Takato told him.

Jeri had placed the blanket on the ground while Sasori and Takato was putting the food on the blanket.

Meanwhile Guilmon and Calumon was running around having the time of their digital lives.

"Looks like those guys are having a great time." Takato said as he watched the two digimon play with each other.

"Sasori I thought that you couldn't eat any food because you're a puppet." Jeri's little sock puppet said to red haired man.

"Well yes that is true, but Jeri looks like she worked so hard on this. Even though I can't taste the food I bet that this meal will be wonderful." He replied to the little sock puppet.

"Thank you!" Jeri said with a little blush on her face.

"You bet! Jeri here can make some of the best food here." Takato added to the complement.

"You guys are too kind thank you both" She said smiling at them both

'_Get Takato when he's not expecting it'_ Sasori thought to himself.

"Come on you guys it's time to eat!" Jeri screamed to the two digimon who stopped their playing and went to join the other three.

"Wow this is really good Jeri" Guilmon said as he took another bite into his third sandwich.

"Thanks! Say Sasori do you think you could put on a little puppet show for us please?" She asked the puppet man.

"I don't see why not." Sasori said as he thought of a show to put on.

"Didn't you say that your puppets were not made to entertain?" Takato said to Sasori.

"When did I ever say that?" Sasori told him.

"You said that to Kenta and Kazu, and told them leave before you inject them with a deadly poison that'll make them die a slow and painful death." Guilmon stated to the puppet man.

"I was only joking" Sasori chuckled.

Sasori soon summoned a bunch of puppets and some of them were wearing clown masks.

After about two hours Sasori was just about to finish up his little puppet show to his little audience.

"Because he's not our hero he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector the dark knight" Sasori concluded as he took a bow.

"That clown scared me" Calumon said hiding behind Jeri.

"Wow I didn't know that you were a fan of that movie." Takato said, cause he was impressed that Sasori was able to memorize the whole movie.

"I must say that it was rather entertaining to say the least" Sasori commented on the film which he based his little puppet show on.

"You were able to get the voices down perfectly, how did you do that?" Jeri asked wandering how he was able to get his voice to sound just like the actors.

"It took a lot of practice in order for me to get my voice to sound like that." He explained to her.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Takato asked the others as they thought about what they were going to do next.

"I know lets play a game!" Calumon said bouncing up and down on the ground.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Guilmon said with excitement in his voice while clapping both of his hands together.

"Ok so what game do you guys want to play?" Jeri asked the two exited digimon.

"How about we play handover the little digimon to me?" Said a rough and sinister voice that came out of nowhere.

They all turned around to see a digimon with huge bat like wings, violet skin, and brownish fur covering parts of his body. His right arm seemed to be longer than his left arm, he had sharp red claws on his hands and feet, even the top of his wings had red claws on top of them. His head was covered with grayish fur with sharp fangs in his mouth, and two sharp horns sticking out of his head.

"Who is this guy he looks really really scary" Calumon said while hiding behind Jeri for protection.

Takato soon took out his D-Power and pointed it toward the digimon to find out who he is.

"His name is Daemon and he's a mega type digimon" Takato said while looking at the screen of his D-Power.

"That's right now give me the little digimon over there and I promise to make your deaths quick and painless" Daemon grinned evilly to the little group.

"You're not putting your claws on Calumon!!" Jeri screamed while holding the little digimon tightly in her arms.

"Why must they always do it the hard way?" Daemon chuckled to himself. He soon rushed in to attack the poor girl only find his path blocked by puppets.

"If you wish to get to them you'll have to go threw me first" Sasori told him calmly with his puppets ready to attack.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato said to his partner who nodded his head in agreement.

"_Biomerge Digivolition"_ Said the computerize voice in his D-Power.

"Bio Merge Activate! Biomerge Digivolition!" Takato and Guilmon shouted at the same time. "Gallantmon!" Screamed the Knight digimon.

"Jeri, you and Calumon get out of here while we take care of this ugly freak" Gallantmon instructed the two.

"Right! Be careful you two." She told them as she and Calumon ran for cover.

"No you don't!" Daemon screamed as he tried to catch the two.

Before he knew it he was hit in face by Gallantmon's fist.

"You're not going anywhere near them!" Gallantmon told him in a fighting stance.

Before Daemon could react he saw four puppets coming at him with several blades sticking out of him.

He was able to doge them with ease and destroyed them. "It'll take more than a few little toys to stop me!" He yelled.

Daemon saw Gallantmon charging at him but he was prepared to counter his incoming attacker.

"Slash Nail!" Daemon shouted as he attacked Gallantmon with razor sharp claws.

Gallantmon was able to block it with his shield at the last moment, while the demon digimon came at him with a barrage of strikes with his claws.

"This guy is pretty tough!" Gallantmon said while defending himself.

"Iron Sand!" Sasori shouted with his third Kazekage Puppet out, as he sent down a giant block of iron down on the unsuspecting digimon.

Luckily for Daemon he was able to get out of the way just in time before it came crashing down on him.

"You were able to dodge my Iron Sand attack. Well then let's see you try and dodge this! Iron Sand World Order!" He shouted as he made a gigantic sphere of iron sand that was made of branching spikes.

"Take this!" Gallantmon screamed as he hit Daemon in the face with his shield.

Gallantmon soon got of the way as the sand sphere came down on him and Daemon.

"Great job he won't be able to get out of there" Gallantmon congratulated to the puppet user.

"Nobody has been able to get out of my Iron Sand World Order Jutsu" Sasori said with confident smile on his face.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted from inside of the sphere. Pretty soon the sphere of iron started to melt away before their eyes and they saw Daemon standing in the middle of it smiling.

"I have to admit you almost had me there, but sadly it wasn't enough to stop me." He said smugly.

Without a moments notice he charged at Sasori and grabbed him by his face. He squeezed the puppet man's wooden face a bit and made it crack a little before throwing him into the near bye trees.

"Sasori!!!" Jeri yelled from a distance as she saw her friend injured.

"You'll pay for that!! Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon screamed as he blasted lighting out of his sword.

Daemon was able to dodge the attack and appeared behind Gallantmon and kicked him into the same direction of Sasori.

"Well that was pretty fun, but I know it's time for me to get back to business" Daemon said as he made his way to Jeri.

"I'm not going to let you get him!" Jeri said while holding onto Calumon protectively while standing up to the demon digimon.

"Fine have it your way then" Daemon grinned as he raised his clawed hand up in the air.

Before his claw could come down on the poor girl he felt a blade sticking out of his back. He turned around to see Sasori with one of this blade inside of the digimon's back.

"You think that little butter knife will stop me!?" Daemon screamed as he brought his claw down on Sasori.

When he struck Sasori he was shocked to see him turn into sand before his eyes.

Before he could say anything Gallantmon came at him with his sword out ready to attack him.

"You never learn do you?" Daemon said as he lunged at the Knight digimon.

With ease Gallantmon was able to dodge the attacking digimon by jumping into the air and landed gracefully on the ground with ease.

Without warning Gallantmon was able to land a few blows to Daemon. Daemon tried to attack again, but Gallantmon was able to shield his attacks.

"Wow when was Takato able to do that?" Jeri wandered with wide eyes.

"Jeri look over there!" Calumon pointed in a direction to show Sasori moving his hands about.

"I think Sasori is using Takato like one of his puppets." Jeri said while admiring the guys teamwork.

While he was dodging Gallantmon's attacks he was able to notice Sasori moving his hands about wildly.

"So that's how you're doing all of this then!!!!!" Daemon stated for he realized that Sasori was controlling him.

Daemon soon flew into the air and prepared for an attack. "Chaos Flare!" He screamed and sent multiple fireballs down onto Sasori.

Sasori was able to narrowly avoid the incoming attack aimed at him.

Daemon soon turned his attention to Gallantmon and sent a barraged of punches to the Knight digimon.

Daemon soon landed down before both of them while mocking at them by laughing.

"This has been fun but now I am going to finish you all off right n!!" Daemon stopped in mid sentence before falling down on one knee.

"What's happening to him?" Jeri wandered as she saw the enemy in pain.

"What's happening to me what have you done!!!?" He screamed in agonizing pain.

"Simple. Do you remember the me that attacked you earlier? Well that was merely a sand clone. You see I put a special kind of poison on it's blade that renders the body useless. If the target is moving around continuously it'll speed up the process of the poison taking affect." Sasori explained.

"That's why he used us as his puppet to help speed up the process" Gallantmon stated to the fallen enemy.

'How could I've gotten so careless?' Daemon thought knowing that his end was near.

"You picked the wrong person to harm and now it's time for you to pay the price" Sasori stated as he nodded to Gallantmon.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon screamed as he fired a beam at the digimon turning him into data.

It wasn't long until Gallantmon dedigivolved back into Takato and Guilmon.

"You guys did it!" Calumon screamed as he ran up to the three heroes

"I hope you guys are ok" Jeri said as she approached them with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Jeri we're fine" Sasori stated to ease her nerves.

"Yep we're still in one piece." Takato stated trying to ease the mode up a bit.

"I'm glad you two are alright" Jeri said in a sweet tone in her voice.

"Thanks, but I think we should leave before anyone shows up" Sasori stated while the others nodded in agreement.

_*Katou Residence* _

After they dropped Guilmon off at the usual hiding spot in the park, Takato and Sasori had offered to walk Jeri home.

"Thanks for walking me home guys" Jeri said as she bowed her head down in gratitude.

"You're welcome Jeri really" Takato said with a little blush on his face.

"You guys make a pretty good team you should work together more often" Jeri's little sock puppet said to them.

"I'll think about that in the future" Sasori stated to the little puppet.

"Thank you both I'm so lucky to have great friends like you two" She told them which caused them both to blush a bit.

Soon after Jeri went into her home Takato and Sasori both walked off in the same direction.

"Sasori can I ask you a question?" Takato asked the Akatsuki member.

"What is it?" Sasori asked without turning around the face the boy.

"I know that you like Jeri and I was just wandering why you like her. I'm not saying you can't like her I'm just curious that all!!" Takato said rather quickly.

Sasori was silent for a little while before he answered the boy's question.

"It's because she's everything I wish I could've been" Sasori answered without turning around. "Takato" he called back.

"Yeah?" He answered wandering what the puppet man wanted.

Sasori soon turned around and faced the young boy. "Thank you" Sasori said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You're welcome" Takato said to the disappearing Akatsuki member.

With that Takato headed back to his own home to rest.

* * *

GB: Well there you guys go I hope you enjoyed that.

Sasori: You had us fight a Demon Lord!! You might as well put us against Lucemon!

GB: Like I was going to let you guys fight that little Pussy.

Lucemon: HEY!!!!!! Who are calling a pussy you pathetic human!!?

GB: (Punches Lucemon to the ground and kicks him in the face repeatedly) YOU. DON'T. TALK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT. YOU. LITTLE. PEIECE. OF. SHIT!!

Sasori: O.O I think that's enough.

GB: LET THIS BE A LESSION TO ALL YOU OTHER DEMON LORDS CROSS ME AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP!!!!

Demon Lords: (All nods their heads in fear) Yes Sir!!!

GB: Good. So what did you guys think of the story?

Jeri: I thought it was a nice story.

Jeri's Puppet: it was really exciting

Calumon: I agree with Jeri!

Guilmon: Jeri makes the best food.

Takato: I enjoyed working with Sasori it was pretty cool.

Sasori: It was ok. If you all can excuse me I'm heading back to the Akatsuki base.

GB: Sorry Sasori but I have to give you back I made a promise.

Sasori: I am NOT going back!!

GB: Ok but who else is going to defend Jeri's honor?

Sasori: What do you mean?

GB: Haven't you read Digital Clue? The way they called her crazy and stuff. They even made her get read of her sock puppet.

Sasori: Who were all in that story exactly?

GB: Kouji, Takuya, Jp, Zoe, Mimi, Matt, Henry, Yoshi, and Marcus. I mean the things they said about her was horrible.

Sasori: I see.

GB: They don't say those things when you're around, but since you're leavening they are going to have a field day.

Sasori: I changed my mind tell her I'll be coming back. If being stuck there means defending Jeri's honor then so be it. (Leaves with several blades sticking out of his body)

GB: Let the record show that he went back on his own freewill.

Jeri: Where is he going?

GB: To defend your honor.

Jeri: Oh.

GB: Well just to clear a few things up this takes place sometime after Runaway Locomon. The puppet show that Sasori preformed was The Dark Knight. If you're wandering what Sasori meant at the end, well if you're familiar with Tamers then you should know about Jeri's past. If you're familiar with Naruto Than you should know about Sasori's past.

Takato: I think Sasori might be starting to like me.

GB: Hopefully. Well I have to go now I need to meet up with someone about some important business.

DeadPool: Is it that Hot Mikuru girl?

GB: What are you doing here DeadPool?

DeadPool: Thought I'd be the first Marvel character to show up in one of your stories. By the way the girl is super mega H.O.T!!

GB: I'm going ignore that well I'm going to meet someone from the Haruhi Suzumiya series for an important business meeting now.

Calumon: Is it Mikuru?

GB: OK!!! Read and Review and I'll see you guys later. (Walks off while humming the song What you feel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

DeadPool: He is SO into her! Well this is the Merc with the Mouth saying goodbye America, Japan, china, Europe, Africa, Asia, Mars, and A lot of other places I can't seem to remember! I'm going to go spy on him (Teleports)

Takato: GB wants to know who should his next one-shot be about Kisame or Pein tell him in your reviews.

Takato, Jeri, Guilmon, and Calumon: Bye Everyone!!!


End file.
